A Tale of a Rabid Fangirl and Her Three Companions
by animelover618
Summary: Jessie wished that her friends would live and love Naruto like she did... She didn't mean it literaly! join Jessie,and her three compainons as they give up there old life and memories and join the cast of Naruto charaters. Oc pairings...eventuly.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the first chapter to my Naruto story, ****A Rabid Fangirl and Her Three companions****. Enjoy**

"Jessie what are you drawing this time?" my friend Cezanne asked as she looked over my shoulder at the picture I was drawing.

I quickly hid it under my arms and said, "Its none of your business, Cezanne."

She grabbed it and examined it before saying, "Which anime is he from?."

When I didn't answer she took a guess, "Hmmm lets see, Death Note, hmm no the clothes are too strange for that, Bleach, nuh, you haven't fangirled over that in a while, One Piece, I've never heard you talk about that…. This guy kinda looks like a ninja, oh I got it, he must be from Na-ru-to," she said. When my face turned a bright red she said, "I'm right it is Na-ru-to."

"Cezanne, its pronounced Naruto, not Na-ru-to?"

She just laughed and said, "Whatever, Jessie you have to get a new addiction, this shouon anime stuff is weird, you should watch Shojo, like Sailor Moon or Vampire Knight, like a normal girl"

I grunted at the thought Shojo manga was just too boring for me, I needed action, and Naruto was the latest thing for me.

"So what's these guys name and who's the girl with him? Hmm Jess you listening."

I averted my eyes back to the picture I was drawing, It was of Sasuke, and Garra my two favorite guys in Naruto, holding hands with my Oc who shared the same name as me, Jessie.

"Well Jess, you gonna leave me hanging?"

I sighed and said, "That's Sasuke and Garra, they are kinda emo jerks, but they are still my favorites, and the girl with short black hair is supposed to be my Oc, Jessie."

It took like three seconds before Cezanne broke out into laughter, "Well the girl does kinda look like you but, You fantasize about dating anime characters, that's very funny Jess."

I could feel all the eyes of other students stare at Cezanne in the gym. Just then Kady and Kiersten walked into the gym wondering why Cezanne was laughing like a wild, rabid hyena.

"Umm Cezanne," Kady said her her calm voice, "Why are you laughing?"

"Jessie- haha- Fantasizes- haha- about dating anime characters."

I could feel my face get even redder as Kady and Kiersten burst out into laughter and while Kady said, "Aww Jessica, you need to go get help or something, that can't be normal."

And Kiertsen being her normal spazzy self just started laughing wildly.

Finally after a solid five minutes of laughter, Cezanne said, "Hey Jess, the slepover is still tonight right?"

"Yeah, but you guys won't be invited if you keep laughing at my life style."

"hey I'm sorry Jess, Its just kinda funny that's all," Kiersten said trying to keep a straight face, but epicly failing.

I just smiled, "Its okay guys."

Just then the first bell rang and the four of us scurried to our first period class.

_After school that day…_

"Woah, that Algebra, test was hard," complained Cezanne as we left the last period class.

"Yeah it was, so you ready to spend the night at the fangirl's house." I joked lightly to Cezanne as we went to our lockers that day.

"Of course, you may be strange be I still love ya"

We packed our stuff and waited for Kady and Kiersten to meet us at the back exit of the school. When they arrived we walked the short distance to my house.

When we arrived to my house the four of us found our way to my room and when I opened the door everybody gasped.

"Oh my god." was all They could say.

I mean at a first glance my room was a fangirl's haven, too others it was a geek's lair. Plastered all over my walls were posters for many animes, a Death Note one here, a Bleach one there, a couple Kingdom Hearts posters but the anime that dominated most of my room was Naruto posters, specially of Garra and Sasuke.

But after a minute of looking around they got bored and just decided, to get on with the sleepover. We were having a great time until Kiersten Stumbled across some of my hidden artwork in my desk drawer. "Jessie, what are these," she said while holding up some pictures of more Original Charters I had made, more specifically, Original Charaters of my Friends.

_Damn why must she find those?_

Everyone went to the pictures and looked them over, staying silent until Cezanne said, "Jess can you explain these to me, I don't get it?"

"Uh sure."

My friends and I gathered around and I told each one about there character, staring with Cezanne. Her character shared her name, Like all the Characters did. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a purple tank top that cut off above her belly button and a black mini skirt with shorts underneath them. Instead of ninja sandals she wears black boots that go up to her knee. And the skin on her leg that you do see is cover with fishnet style leggings She also wears her headband on her neck like a choker. I gave her wind style chakra nature, because she can fight pretty well in hand to hand combat. Her special jutsu is that she can make people do whatever she wants, because, that's the way she is in real life, she can make anyone do anything for her. Her personality is loud and obnoxious, and a badass but she can be very sweet at times. The guy she would most likely fall for would be Kankuro, just because you both have a interesting personality and enjoy picking on kids younger than you.

Next was Kady, she has just above her shoulder length hair and misty grey eyes. I dressed her in a long sleeve white shirt with a leave pattern on it, with sleeves that puffed up slightly on the wrist and brown pants that cut off slightly before the knee. She has blue ninja sandals that go up to bottom of her pants. She wears her ninja headband on her waist like a belt. I gave her earth style chakra nature because she is a total nature freak and knows every thing about it. Her special jutsu is that she can control vines and plants at her will. She is easygoing and quiet, but very observant and can track almost anybody if she wanted to. The guy she would most likely fall for is Kiba, because they both love animals and can be very determined at times.

Kiersten's character had long honey gold hair, that was often kept in a bun. She has bright blue eye's that shine when she's happy. She wears a green kimono style dress with a gold dragon on the side of it. She sports black ninja sandals that ride up to her ankles. She wears her headband traditionally on her forehead so people know she is a ninja right away. She has lightning style chakra nature, because of her spazzy personally and her endless supply of energy. She can use lighting style release moves like, chidori or lighting surge, a move where lightning covers the ground shocking the opponents. Kiersten is a total spazz that enjoys nothing but having a good time she is very athletic and hates losing and giving up and enjoys playing softball. Plus she gets cranky when hungry. I put down that her love interest is Naruto because of obvious reasons.

The final character file was of mine, Jessie. She has short black hair that goes just past her ears and yellow eyes. She wears a black shirt with a high collar that frames her face. She wears black fingerless gloves and grey pants that cut off at the Knee. Her Black sandals go up to her ankle and have a fishnet anklet coming out of the left shoe. She wears her black ninja headband loosely around her neck. She has fire style chakra nature, mostly because that was my favorite. My character has the ability to disable people's senses, sight, hearing, ect.. She can also use fire style nin-jutsu, like fire ball justu. She is brave, but quiet, and mysterious, but friendly to her friends. Nobody ever knows what she is thinking. Her love interest is either Sasuke or Garra, because she likes dark guys.

"Okay you guys got all that?" I asked my friends once I was done explaining everything.

"Umm not really," Cezanne said, "I have a question where are we all from, I mean there is more than one village right?"

"Oh we'd be from Konoha or the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

They all liked at me funny until Kady said, "We live in a leaf?"

"No!" I answered rashly, "That's just the name of the village, although it is kinda misleading- ha."

"Oh another question," this time Kiertsen asked it, "What would our role be?"

I hadn't thought about this, "Well I guess," I said thinking the question over, "We would replace the main female characters in the story, no not replace, they would still be there, but we would be take over there female team member spot and start at the beginning of the show."

"So, who would be on what team," Cezanne asked casually.

I put a finger to my chin, "Well I would defiantly replace Sakura, nobody likes that bitch anyway, so I could be near Sasuke, Kady would replace Hinata to be near Kiba, Oh, but would the Chunin exams be messed up then, I guess it wouldn't be a big deal, Hinata isn't that important, Cezanne would replace Ino, cause, it would be funny to see her with Choji and Shikamaru, and Kiersten, I will have to make new teammates for you."

I got up and rummaged through my drawers until I found my random OC pile and pulled out two boys, one with stormy grey eyes and Black Hair, Riku and Another with shoulder length Blonde hair, Isamu. "What do you think of Riku and Isamu for your teammates."

"Umm there great, you must have done a lot of thinking for this," I nodded, "but, no offence Jess, but can we change the subject this is getting kinda boring cause, half the time I have no clue what you are talking bout."

"Oh Okay." I grabbed all my stuff and shoved it back in my desk. We spent the rest night giggling wildly about stupid topics, but the though never left my mind, _What if I did live in The Naruto world with my friends?_

That night long after my friends were asleep a looked out the window and closed my yes thinking to myself,_ Dear anime gods, make my friends understand Naruto like I do, make them live and love it like I do make us all live and understand Naruto, if you can grant my wish I will give you all the apples you want, wait! Sorry wrong type of god, oops, Well anyway please and thank you, love Jessie._ Just before I fell into a deep sleep

…**.**

**Well how was my first chapter? Did anybody notice the Death Note reference I made- I couldn't help myself, till next time!**

**Oh Please Review and tell me how I did.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my new chapter for this story, A rabid Fangirl and her three Companions. Enjoy.**

**Oh I wish to thank for reviewing and lolipopzzz for adding my story to your Favorites. You Guys deserve cookies *Hands out Cookies***

**Oh and I forgot to put in the disclaimer last time so Here it is… 2 times**

***I don't Own Naruto***

***I don't own Naruto***

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

I was standing in the town center of my hometown, Hershey, Pennsylvania. All the buildings were slowly burning around me, but surprisingly there wasn't any smoke or ash, just the building that were slowly dissolving. Once everything was destroyed something started rising from the ashes. Trees started to bloom and buildings started to rise up. Once it was all finished I looked around and it felt as if I had been here before, or at least seen it. I decided to start exploring this new world, and when I passed a puddle I got a huge surprise.

I no longer looked like the plain girl from Hershey Pennsylvania, but a ninja from Naruto. I looked just like my OC, Jessie. I looked flat, like an anime character and, my eyes were no longer a boring grey but a bright yellow. I still looked around 13, but more mature alost like I had been through some serious stuff in my life.

It is then I realize that I am in Konha, or The Village Hidden in the Leaf. Then in front of me is a light that is slowly moving away, follow it, only to for it to move faster away as I get close to it. When it finally stops I notice just how far I had run, it had to be at least 5 miles. Then I look around at where I am. I was in a training field it looked like, the ground was worn and there were no trees at all.

I walk up to the light and reach my hand out for it, as it is almost begging me to reach out for it. When I touch it, light spreads out temporarily blinding me and I feel warmth. When the light dies down I see a familiar woman standing in front of me. "Tsunade?" I asked.

The figure shook her head and said, "That is just the form I took to greet you , I am actually a goddess that makes wishes come true, but Jessie you have to make a choice, you can live in the world of Naruto with your friends, but leave your family, and home, for new memories, a new family."

"Wha-what," I said with a horrified look on my face.

"But don't worry, you will be givin a new mother and father from the ninja world."

"I won't remember anything about my current life."

Tsunade shakes her head, "No, you will not."

"What about, Cezanne, or Kady, or Kiersten- will we still be friends?"

The goddess looks at me with sad eyes, "You guys might be friends, but that depends on your choices."

An illusion of my friends appeared, all of us smiling with our arms draped over each other.

Then the picture suddenly changes, with all of us not looking at each other and talking with a silhouette of another person.

"Or you guys might not even know the other exists."

"Finally, you guys might be mortal enemies." The final picture was of us all glaring at each other and trying to claw at each other.

"Why wouldn't we still be friends."

"It just might happen, I'm very sorry if it does,"

"Will I remember any of this, you know, will I know what will happen, like I have already seen the show," I asked, this question being on my mind for awhile now.

The goddess shook her head, "No, like I said earlier you will get new memories to replace your current ones, but everything we do talk about here will happen, even if you don't remember it."

"Okay so, do I have the Jutsu's I made my Charater have?"

She nods, "Yes you do, do you wish to test them out?" I nod eagerly. "Okay then," she snaps her fingers and a bunch of frozen ninja appear still and lifeless, "Okay they will start to move in three….. Two ….. One…."

All at once they start to move toward me, and I start doing random hand signs that feel like thay will do something, and then I naturally know what I need to say to complete the jutsu, "Sense Disablation Justu."

Suddenly all the ninja stopped moving and fell to the ground, rendered useless, they couldn't hear, or see. But if that wasn't enough I say, "Shatter!" and all them stop struggling and stop moving, they couldn't move, as for they were trapped in their own minds.

"Very good Jessie, can you use anything else?" The goddess asked me.

I just nodded and said, "Fire Ball Justu!" and a giant fire ball formed and scorched the bodies.

The goddess was clapping and saying, "That is very good, but you now that if you live in the Village hidden in the Leaves, it won't be that easy, but this is just showing you how strong you will be one day."

"Huh? Its not this easy, why not?" I asked slightly whining.

"Well it will one day be like this for you, I see that you will be a master of fire-styles one day though," she snaps her fingers, "This is what your Jutsus will be like when you first start."

I tried doing what I had just done, only to fail miserably, "Why?"

"Because, you haven't mastered any Jutsu yet, thus your chakra supply is low. But it will get easier after awhile"

"Soo," I asked trying to sound causally, "will Garra and Sasuke like me?"

She smiles, "That depends on you, but I will say most likely yes as long as you aren't a fan girl, which you aren't."

"Another question," she nods beckoning me to continue, "will Sakura, Ino, and Hinata exsit?"

"Yes, but they will not be very important as you will take there place. You will replace Sakura, Cezanne, Ino, and Kady, Hinata, and Kiersten will be on a team with your Oc's Riku and Isamu."

"Okay I've decided on what I wanted to do, I'm going."

She nods, "Okay take my hand and prepare for some pain."

I had already taken her hand before I released what she had said, "Wait what-" was all I could say before my head started to flash with painful visions replacing my memories. After it was finally done black spots started swimming in my vision and I couldn't see.

Right before I fell asleep the goddess said, "Jessie, enjoy your new life, your future is bright."

**Okay the next chapter is when things start happening, the story is going to start at the beginning of Naruto. Enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi again- I can't believe I am getting chapters out as fast as I am. Well enjoy!**

***Naruto is a copy right of Masashi Kishimoto, the rightful creator of this Fabulous manga- I do not claim to own Naruto or any of its character's, as this story is just for entertainment* **

"Jessie," my mom said, "Time to get ready for school."

"Ugg okay mom, I'm getting ready now," _why'd she have to wake me up from such a nice dream,_ I thought to myself as I started to get ready,_ but wait what exactly was that dream about? Oh well_,

I went over the window and pulled opened the curtain letting the sun kiss my shoulders, "Aww," I cooed to myself, "It feels so nice." I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I slowly removed my fluffy bunny pajamas and replaced it with my typical ninja outfit, my black high collared shirt and my grey pants. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth and then I combed my hair, you know the typical morning routine. "Okay ready to go!" As I walked out of the bathroom I caught a glimpse of my eyes. Yellow, like a cat staring at you. _If they say eyes are the keys to your soul then what does this mean?_

I always wondered about my eyes, I mean I do love them, they look so wild, so carefree, but neither of my parents have yellow eyes, they both have blue eyes, so why are my eyes yellow. _Its almost like some divine force wanted me to have special eyes, oh well._

So as I slumped down the stairs I kept thinking about possible reasons my eyes are yellow,_ Well maybe a cat was mixed with my genes, no then wouldn't I have cat ears as well, or maybe I was adopted, possible, but my parents would tell me something like that, anyway I am like the spitting image of my father, other than the eyes._

"Jessie, you must hurry up I don't want Iruka to yell at you again for being late," my mom warned as I got ready to head out the door.

I thought about that time Naruto was trying to convince me to pull a prank on a random Jonin, I of course being responsible said, "No Naruto we'll get in trouble." and after we argued for like ten minutes, we both realized we were late and ran quickly to class.

"That wasn't my fault mom it was-" I stopped my self, I had almost given it away. My mom doesn't agree with me hanging out with Naruto, she thinks he's a bad kid, and the one time I brought him over to hang out, she quickly shoed him away and had a long talk about not to hang out with him.

My mom looked at me with a curios eye, "Who's fault was it then."

I quickly game up with an excuse, "The traffic, there was a festival that day or something and all the roads were blocked." _I hope she believes it._

"Ok that makes sense," and that was the end of that conversation.

Before I could make it out the door my mom said, "Isn't your ninja test coming up soon?"

"Yeah," I answered, "It's tomorrow, I hope I pass."

"You will do fine, if you pass then it was meant to be and if you don't it wasn't"

I smile, "Right mom, I'd best be going now."

"Bye sweetie have a good day at school."

I nod once and start to walk the short distance to school. _I know I will pass the test but it's Naruto I'm worried about. _"Please Naruto," I mumble under my breath, "don't fail the test tomorrow, don't fail- whaa" I trip on something, and unfortunately, that something was paint. _Please don't be covered in paint, please don't be covered in-_ I look down, and see my black shirt splattered in red paint.

"Hey I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- uh oh hey Jessie."

I looked up at Naruto I could feel my eye twitching with annoyance, "Was that your paint Naruto?" he just nodded meekly, "then you better get me a towel or something to clean this up…. **NOW**!" He scurried off to find me something to wipe myself with and soon after he departed he returned with towels.

"Now that that's over with," I started saying after I wiped the red substance off my clothes, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS PAINT?"

"Well you see," he must of noticed the aggravation in my voice cause he was carefully trying to pick his words, "I'm umm."

Not having the time to waste here and listen to him lie and make up something I just said, "Your hopeless Naruto, just don't do something so stupid, that you get your self a worse reputation. Okay."

"I won't."

"Okay, I gotta get to class, I bet your gonna be late right." He nodded, "Okay see you whenever." I said before sprinting to class, _Naruto is so nice, I wonder why everybody treats him so harshly Oh well, at least he has one friend. Gotta hurry I can not be late to class again because of Naruto._

By the time I reached my class room, it was already full of people. _Okay where to sit,_ I thought while scanning the classroom,_ No not in the right corner,_ that was were Sasuke was with all of his fan girl swooning over him, mostly Sakura, Ino, and Cezanne. _How about the center of the room,_ There was an empty seat next to Kady and Kiersten, they are nice, but that don't like me very much cause I hang out with Naruto._ Ahh there, an empty seat perfect and its in the back, bonus, this way Naruto can sit with me when he gets here, IF he gets here. _I shuffle over to that seat and sit down, slowly starting to fade into the random murmurs around the room.

"Why isn't Iruka Here"

"Probably something to do with Naruto"

"That kid is so weird"

"Not as cool as Sasuke"

"Sasuke is so hot"

Suddenly all the murmurs stopped and I heard a cohesive gasp of surprise as a person gets up and plops themselves next to me. I sigh and turn to face who ever is next to me, already having a guess, only one person could make everybody silent at once, and that was the Dark Prince, himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey," I say in a bored tone, "I was saving that seat for,"

He sent me a glare that said,_ "One more word and I will kill you."_

_If looks could kill, this guy would be a murderer. "_Or you could sit here."

_At least the room is quiet now_. WRONG! Not a second later did I think that, Iruka came in, with steam coming out of his ears, literally, with a tied up Naruto._ Great what did he do, didn't I till him to stay outta trouble, stupid Naruto._

"Naruto," Iruka said, "I'm at the end of my rope with you." _Iruka sure is pissed,_ "You failed the graduation test the last time and the time before that and tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing it up again."

Naruto just looked away and humped. I couldn't help but smile, _Oh Naruto, I do hope you pass. You Better pass!_

Iruka's face was a mixture a anger and hate, he looked like he was about to beat Naruto, so he said, "Fine because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu." There was multiple sighs and whines across the room, well except from me or Sasuke, I didn't because I didn't want to make him feel worse, and I don't think Sasuke cared.

First was Sakura, "Alright Sakura here let's go, Transformation," she did and Iruka told her she did a good job. "Did you see that Sasuke, did you hmmm?"

I snickered a little when Sasuke didn't care or do anything. "Sasuke you next," Iruka said. Sasuke just did the transformation and got it over with. "Good job, Jessie,"

"Alright," I did the correct hand signs and preformed the justu correctly, but I didn't get overly excited like some people because quite frankly that Jutsu isn't hard.

"Nice job Jessie, okay Naruto Uzumaki."

"This is such a waste of Time Naruto," Shikimaru said in his bored voice.

"Yeah we always pay for your screw-ups," Ino chided.

"Like I care," said, telling them both off. I snickered, _You go Naruto, oh no what's he going to do? Don't do what I think-_

"Transform," Naruto said right before turning into a very busty girl, _At least there's clouds this time, unlike last time,_ I shuddered at the memory.

I brought my attention to Iruka, who was having a spazz attack. "Hahaha gotacha that's my sexy jutsu,"

_Oh Naruto, poor poor Naruto._

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!"

**ooo **

"Arrg, tell me again why I'm helping you do this Naruto?" I complained while scrubbing the defiled Hokages'

"You didn't have to Jessie," came Iruka's voice, surprisingly a lot calmer than before, "you didn't cause the trouble."

I sweat dropped, "Yeah, but I think I could have stopped him if I really tried." I smirked, "Besides, what would this knucklehead do with out me, he's hopeless."

"Hey," Naruto whined, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're a clueless, dope," I said matter-of-factly, "Does that answer your question?" I started to laugh seeing the confused look on Naruto's face.

"How about this you two," I looked up to see Iruka smiling, " if you finish soon, I'll buy you guy ramen, the nice stuff."

"Really Iruka Sensei?" He nodded. That motivated Naruto to an extreme, he started working at least 10 times as fast.

"Okay I guess Naruto is coming, how about you Jessie?"

I smiled apologetically, "Thanks Iruka- Sensei, but my parents wanted me home a while ago, so I'm sorry to say not this time."

"He returned my smile, "Okay, are you ready for the test tomorrow,"

"I think so," I answered, "But.." I trailed off and brought my gaze to Naruto.

"He will do what he can do tomorrow, don't worry."

"Right Sensei," I looked to Naruto, "Bye Naruto see you tomorrow," I waved to him and turned around.

"Wait Jessie, thanks,"

"It was nothing you're my friend, that's what friends do, right?"

"No thank you for," he rubbed the back of his neck, like thinking the right words to say, "for always being there for me and for everything"

_Wow that's like the smartest and most complex think Naruto ever said._ "I-Its nothing Naruto, we're friends, I'll see you tomorrow then, Later."

**To Be continued… **

**So how was it? My goal is to try to write a chapter a day so I don't fall behind, but with school coming up I don't know if it will happen totally, Oh well please review and tell me how I am doing. I am open for suggestions as well!**

**Till Next time friends…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi guys, here I am again with my 4****th**** chapter enjoy!**

***If I owned Naruto do you think I would be writing this FanFicton? Exactly***

"Okay Jessie can you do your reproduction justu now," my Jonin father said to me while I was studying for the final ninja examine tomorrow.

"Right," I focused my chakra, and successfully made four clones.

"Good job Jessie, I think we're done for tonight, I can tell that you are getting tired, I mean we have done a lot of techniques tonight, and those were all the ones that could possibly be on the test." He smiled, "You must be my daughter, you did great on all of the techniques." He patted my back, "You'll do great tomorrow, hell you might even be top student"

"I doubt it; I mean there are kids a lot better than me."

"Yeah," he said with a curious eye, "and who might this be?"

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." I said avoiding my father's eyes.

"Uchiha huh," he said, "I'd stay away from that boy, when a kid goes through something like that he, doesn't turn out alright, full of revenge and such. Those are them, them blinding emotions that ruin a ninja, when you seek revenge, you just end with what you started with nothing and,"

"Umm dad, what exactly happened to the Uchiha's," I said, really hoping I could stop his 'Anti-Sasuke" rant.

"Well you see his whole clan was killed," I gasped slightly, "That's not the worst of it," my father continued, "They were all killed by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

"Uh, that's terrible, why would anybody do that," _that explains so much about Sasuke, why he is so distant and angry, why he is the Dark Prince._

"The reason why Itachi did it is uncertain, but enough of this depressing topic, you sure that you are ready for you exam."

"Hai, yes father, I am," _it's just that I am worried about Naruto._

"Who's Naruto?" My dad asked.

"What?" I said surprised, "You heard that, how."

"You said it out loud, you know as a ninja, you're gonna have to keep your thoughts to yourself"

"Oh, right, yeah." _That was ackward._

"It sure was." My dad said chuckling.

"What I did it again?" I asked.

"He-he Nope I just guessed what you were thinking."

"Ha Ha very funny."

"Okay," my father said in a serious/scary voice, "Who is Naruto?"

"My friend, please don't tell mom, she already doesn't like him," my dad just stared at me with a cautious eye, "I knew it you're not goning to let me be friends with him, just say it dad I know that's what your thinking." I said, my eyes darted at the floor, refusing to look my dad in the eyes"

"No," he said, "you can be friends with whoever you want, that is your say, as it is your life."

"R-Realy!" he nods, "Thanks dad, I love you, good night."

"Good night sweetheart," he said while giving me a hug.

I bolted up the stairs and into my room. I eyed the cockroach cage in the right corner of my room. "Well I might as well give it another try. I grab the cage and sit on my bed. Taking a deep breath I focus my chakra, feeling it swirl around my being, "Sense Disablation jutsu." A few of the bugs stopped moving , but a bunch of them were still securing around trying too figure out what was wrong with the others. Sigh, "Release." I felt a wave of exhaustion crash over me, _Note to self, use less chakra…_

…

_So many mirrors, so many people, questions wavering, "Is that all me?" It's getting hard to recognize myself, _

_When did it start to happen, the change, Why did it have to happen?_

_The fear of losing it all is overwhelming, like a shadow washing over me._

_I need light_

"_Will you be my Light?"_

_Cast off by the others she sits alone, waiting for the key to her light_

_When out of the dark, reaches a hand, radiating with this light, towards her. _

_She Take this hand, despite that this light will someday leave._

_Leave me alone again, but the warmth too terminating_

_And I feel safe,_

_Although the Dark Price is not mine to take._

…_._

My mind was distant and a million miles away on the day of the exam. "Jessie, I will pass, believe it!"

That snapped me back into reality, I smiled, "I hope you do Naruto, that would be great."

He just smiled back at me with determination in his eyes.

"Okay class," Iruka-Sensei instructed the class, "The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu first up is….."

A muffled scream of distress brought my attention to Naruto, _Oh yeah Clone Justu is his worst Technique. _"Naruto ? Are you..?," When I didn't get an answer I just waited for my name to be called.

"Okay Jessie Grace you're up, Naruto Uzamaki, you're after her."

I took a deep breath and walked into the examiner room. "How many clones do I have to make?"

Iruka smiled at me, "At least three."

"Right." _Okay, just like I practiced it, take a deep breath and, _"Clone Jutsu!" White smoke encased the room and then standing beside me were four clones, ready for action.

Iruka smiled, "Okay Jessie you pass."

"Thank you Sensei." I do a quick bow and walk out the door. When I reached the classroom Naruto was waiting for me.

"Soo…." Naruto was practically jumping out of his pants, waiting to see if I passed.

"I passed."

"Great job, now it's my turn and I'm going to pass as well, believe it."

I watched as Naruto left the class and was out of sight before following him, but before I could reach him I was stopped.

"Where do you think you're doing," it was Cezanne.

"Umm to watch Naruto."

"I do not care about that," _Then why did ask? "_Why!

"Why what?" I asked, _ hurry up, Naruto's test should be starting soon!"_

"Why did Sasuke sit next to you yesterday?"

"I don't know, or care, now if you excuse me."

"You better stay away from Sasuke, he's mine!" She yelled from behind me.

_Yeah that's exactly why he left the you guys and sat next to me, "_Fine whatever, I don't even like Sasuke, bye now," I said while waving my hand behind my head.

Luckily by the time I got to the class room Naruto was just starting his test. I pressed myself up to the wall so I could hear and looked through the little window to see.

As he focused his chakra he appeared to look very determined. _You can do it Naruto!_

"Clone Justu," he exclaimed as white smoke encased the room. _Did he do it?_

Slowly the smoke cleared revealing, "YOU FAILED," Iruka yelled, Naruto had produced a clone, sorta? It was _pastel and unmoving, Is it dead? Wait can clones die, Oh Naruto you failed._

I looked at Iruka to see his eye twitching, _I wonder if he got that twitch from Naruto?_

"Iruka Sensei, he's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wanted to become a ninja, we could just cut him some slack and pass him," Mizuki Sensei offered.

I lit up, _would they really, _"Mizuki, the other students created three useful replications, and Naruto could only do one and look at it, its pitiful, I cannot pass him." _ Too good to be true, poor Naruto, I should buy him Ramen later to cheer him up._

…

"Great Job Jessie," Mom congratulated me, "You're a real ninja now. I'm so proud of you!" I nodded and attempted to smile, but it didn't feel right with me passing and Naruto, I almost felt guilty. "Oh," my mom said, "There's Tsuki, I am going to say hi."

I looked at Naruto, who was isolated on the swings looking depressed. _I'm sorry Naruto. This must be so hard on you. _

"That your friend," my dad asked. I nodded, "Well go cheer him up, that's what friends do."

"Yeah, I was thinking of buying him some Ramen afterwards, That will cheer him up good."

"There you see him." I instantly knew they were talking about Naruto. I listen into there conversation.

"It's that boy, I heard he was the only one that failed."

"Hump well serves him right."

"Just imagine if he became a ninja, I mean he's the boy who-"

"Shhh- we are not allowed to talk about that." Looked at them and the saw the look in their eyes, pure hatred, _ Why does everyone treat Naruto like that, he is not a bad kid, it's not fair. _ I looked back at Naruto to see Mizuki- Sensei talking to Naruto. _Whatever he is saying sure is getting Naruto excited, wonder what it is, I better follow him._

_Why did Naruto steal that scroll? _I thought as I was trailing him, _Oh he's stopping here. _Hiding in some trees I watch Naruto, _He's…. Training. He's working real hard too._

About half an hour later of pure training of this , 'Shadow Clone Jutsu,' Iruka came, and boy he looked pissed.

"It's all over, he-he-he," He said to Naruto, who just stood there smiling and rubbing his neck.

"Caught me already, not bad, you're quick sensei, I only had time for one technique," Naruto was smiling and looking eager, _He probably didn't realize he just committed a major crime, poor Naruto, _"Listen Iruka Sensei, I'm going to show you this cool jutsu and your gonna let me pass, that's how it works, right?" _What who told you this Naruto?_

Iruka had the same question as me and he asked, "Who told you that Naruto?"

"It was Mizuki- Believe it, he also told me where to get this scroll and where this place is!"

"Miz-Mizuki Sensei," I whispered, "why would he do that?"

"LOOK OUT," I brought my attention to Iruka who was in the midst of being impaled by multiple kunai.

"Naruto," said Mizuki, "Give me the scroll."

Naruto looked distressed, "Wait a minute, what going on here," Naruto asked.

Iruka looked deadly serious, "Naruto, don't give Mizuki the scroll, it contains forbidden jutsus that can be used to destroy the village."

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to use you, he wants the power for himself, he would do anting so you couldn't have it."

I could contain it any more, "Naruto," I yelled, turning all heads to me, "Don't trust Mizuki, what he tells you are all lies, Iruka is telling the truth, don't let him deceive you!"

"Jessie," Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well ummm," I rubbed the back of my neck, "That can be explained after we take him down," I pointed a finger to Mizuki. "Naruto Mizuki Sensei is just lying to you."

Dark chuckles could be heard coming from Mizuki, "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying, they have been lying to you your whole life, since the decree 12 years ago" _What Decree?_

"Don't tell him," Iruka yelled franticly, "it's forbidden." _Forbidden?_

"The decree is that," Mizuki said creating even more suspense, "that the nine tailed fox is inside you Naruto."

"What?" I yelled. _Naruto is the nine tails, the monster that attacked the village. It all makes sense now, why everyone ignored him._

"STOP IT!" Iruka yells, trying to shut Mizuki up.

"They've all been sneaking around and hiding things from you your whole life. You're the reason Iruka's parents died, and the reason the village was destroyed, everyone hates you Naruto."

"That's not true," I yell at Mizuki, "That's never been true, I care about Naruto, and I won't let you hurt him anymore."

I lunged at him forming the hand signs for my sense Disabletion Jutsu. _Please work Please work, _"Sense Diasbleation Jutsu." Suddenly Mizuki fell and couldn't move. "It worked." _But it's going to wear off soon, I can't hold this jutsu for much longer._

"Arrg," Mizuki snarled, "What did you do, I can't see or hear,"

"Whoa, Jessie what did you do," Naruto asked.

But I couldn't answer, _I can't hold it any longer, _"Uhh," I felt myself fall to the ground. I heard Mizuki stand up.

"Now you die girl!" he snarled

"You will not hurt Jessie or my sensei." I heard Naruto yell. I opened an eye and saw that raw chakra was circulating around him_, Not good._

"Jessie," Iruka yelled, "Can you move? If you can get out of here. Its about to get very dangerous"

I brought myself to my feet and started sprinting away. Even though my body was sore everywhere, I kept running, knowing why _the nine tails in Naruto could be relased, Iruka doesn't want me near that. But that's what scares me the most. Losing my closest friend._

**I know kinda cliché ending, but it's all I could think of…** ** till next time, Later Taters.**

**Oh and please Review. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi friends here again, with my newest chapter. Without further ado the disclaimer:**

***I do not claim to own Naruto or any of its characters, I only own Jessie, Cezanne, Kady, Kiersten, Riku, and*Takes Breath* Isamu- wow I do own a lot- any way enjoy***

"Wow, Naruto what happened after I left last night? How did you pass?" I asked as we walked down the streets of Konha to the orientation, wearing my new ninja headband loosely around my neck.

"Huh, Oh this," he said while playing with his headband on his forehead, I nod, "I just showed Iruka-Sensei my awesome totally cool shadow clone jutsu!"

"And he let you pass? I didn't think he would" I said skeptically.

"Well I did, believe it, he said that I made multiple, clones so technically I pass."

I smiled at him, "Now we will be ninja training together!"

"Yeah, huh, oh no." Just then a poorly disguised boy, jumps in front of our path.

"Who's the kid?" I whispered loudly to Naruto.

"That's Konohamaru, the hokage's grandson, I met him the other day and I taught him some stuff." He explained awkwardly.

"Don't tell me you tainted him, what did you teach him." Before Naruto could answer I was cut off by the kid.

"Boss I challenge you to a spar." He charged towards Naruto, only to fall flat on his face about five seconds later. "That's why I look up to you boss,"

Naruto looked at me and I shrugged, "But I didn't do anything," Naruto said to Konohamaru.

"And who's the girl boss, is she your girl friend?"

"Huh No!" I said, probably looking like a deer in a headlight, "We're just friends!"

"Jessie, we don't have time to stay here," Naruto said, clearly trying to get away from the kid.

"Oh right, we have to get to the Orientation." I said smiling to Naruto.

"Orientation?" Konohamaru, asked looking confused, "For what."

"That's right kid," I said proudly while draping my arm around Naruto's shoulders, "Starting today Naruto and I are ninjas of The Village Hidden in the Leaf."

"Yeah believe it- Jessie and I and the rest of our graduating class is going to protect the village!"

"Wow boss that's cool, well, don't worry Naruto, I will catch up with you one day, cause I'm going to be the next Hokege."

"No I am!"

"No I will-"

"Naruto," I say sternly, "The orientation, remember, we should get going."

"Oh right," he said while rubbing his neck, "Bye Konohamaru."

"Bye boss, bye Jessie,"

"See ya round kid,"

"Made it!" I said while we reached the classroom, "Where do you want to sit, Naruto."

"There," he said pointing to the seat where Sasuke was sitting.

"Why would you want to sit there?"

"Because," He said almost angrily, "I want to see what's so special about him, you know why all the girls all like him."

"_Well you see his whole clan was killed," I gasped slightly, "That's not the worst of it," my father continued, "They were all killed by his older brother Itachi Uchiha."_

"Okay, but you're sitting next to him." _Or not, _I thought as Naruto motioned for me to sit next to Sasuke, sighing, I do it anyway. I look at Sasuke, to see that he didn't acknowledge us at all, not even a sideway glace, no he just looked forward doing that thing where he covers his mouth with his hands, _The Jerk._

"What are you doing here Naruto," Shikamaru's stoic voice said, "This isn't for dropouts, you just can't be here unless you graduate."

_Nobody talks to Naruto like that, except for me, _"Well lookie here Shikamaru," I said while pointing at Naruto's forehead protector, "Naruto did graduate, can't you plainly see that?"

Shikamaru just made a 'Hump" noise before Naruto bombarded with more words, "Yeah you see this Shikamaru, open your eyes, this headband was just made for me, doesn't it look great on me and-"

CRASH! The door is slammed, _and in comes Blondie and Bubblegum, I mean Ino and Sakura_. "I'm First!" they both exclaimed. _Who cares?_

"I won again Sakura," Ino bragged.

"As if, just give it up Ino my foot was at least a tenth of an inch above yours"

"Hey Naruto, look at the-" but the Naruto I know and love was far off and was replaced, for he was wearing a face fan girls wear while doting on Sasuke, he had a goofy grin and was blushing, worst part, he was looking at Bubblegum, "Eh never mind," _He can't be falling for Sakura, gross._

While I was waiting for the ceremony to start I began to Daydream. I daydreamed about becoming a Jonin and going on A-Rank missions and mastering my Sense Diabliation Jutsu's and my fire style jutsus, and I was just about to be given an award, when. THUMP! The stupid, Bubblegum threw me and Naruto out of our seats so she could flirt with that blasted Dark Prince. "Hey Sasuke, can I sit with you,"

"No Sakura you can't sit with him, I was in the room first," Blondie whined.

Cue more fan girls, "No I was here first,"

"I wanna sit with Sasuke."

I could feel my eye twitching as they were fighting about who could sit with the Dark Prince. _If they say one more-,_ "No I'm-"

That's it the bomb just went off, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CREEPY STALKERS, IF YOU DUMB FANGIRLS COULDN'T TELL NARUTO AND I WERE SITTING HERE FIRST, IF YOU GUYS WANTED TO, YOU COULD HAVE NOW BACK AWAY AND LET ME SIT, BEFORE I BEAT YOU ALL SO MUCH," I stop and just start chuckling darkly to myself. They didn't move, "SCRAM, I'M NOT KIDDING." They all took a couple of steps back, "Okay close enough." I got up, dusted myself off and sat back down. Then I saw something weird, Sasuke was smirking at me, weird I know, somehow it was worse than him glaring, cause now I know that he is capable of showing emotion. I turned my head away from him and when I looked back Naruto and Sasuke were in the midst of a glaring fight. _Oh great_, _they are so close what happens if-_

"Hey dude this is great," said a student sitting in front of us, bumping into Naruto. _Oh no!_

Naruto and Sasuke were kissing, like kissing, kissing. I couldn't hold my laughter and I exploded in laughter, but the fangirls behind me had a different reation. They all gasped and winced at seeing 'Their' Sasuke kissing Naruto. The two pulled away franticly trying to clean their mouths of the others germs.

"Naruto," Sakura said, " you are so dead _I _was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss."

"I'll get you back Naruto," Sasuke warned.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I think your fans got that covered."

"Hey," Naruto whined, "It wasn't my fault, it was an accident," Naruto said as all the fan girls were cornering, him with Sasuke-glares on there faces.

"Okay," I said with my own evil smile, "You mess with Naruto, you deal with me," the fan girls stopped moving, "come on, too scared, pssh and her I thought you girls were kunouchis." They just all shuffled away and found seats. Blondie and Bubblegum opted to sit behind Naruto, Sasuke, and I.

Finally the ceremony began and Iruka started talking, "As of today you are all ninja- you had to go through rigorous, trials and hardships- but that's nothing. Now you guys are genin. Every student will be put into a three man squad, led by a elite Jonin."

Ino snickered behind me, "well somebody has to be with Sasuke,"

"Yeah," Sakura responded. _I just hope it isn't me._

"Okay, Squad 7 is Naruto Uzimaki," Naruto suddenly perked up at his name, "Jessie Grace,"

"Yes!" Naruto and I said in unison, and we high fived.

"And," _Not Sasuke, not Sasuke, _"Sasuke Uchiha."

"No!" Naruto and I exclaimed togther.

"What, why is Jessie with Sasuke with, she doesn't even like him!" one of his fangirls complained

"Yeah Sensei, why are great ninja like Jessie and I with a chum like Sasuke,"

"Well," Iruka started, "you, Naruto, got the worst score, while Sasuke and Jessie got the best scores."

"Just don't get in my way losers." Sasuke said in a monotone. _In his way for what… revenge? Could he be seeking for revenge?_

"Okay squad 8 is Kady Valven, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino Aburame Squad 9 Kiersten Geomin, Isamu Shica, and Riku Akara.. Squad 10: Cezanne Triman, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

After he was done telling all the teams he told us that we meet our new sensei's after lunch.

"Hey Naruto where do you want to eat, Naruto?" But he was gone, _Oh well he's probably trying to impress Sakura, ewww_.

So after wandering for about ten minutes, I decide to eat in an abounded classroom. _At least I won't have to deal with my new team mates. _ "Huh what's that noise, sounds like somebody in trouble, Jessie to the rescue."

I put my arms up and do my super hero pose and here's what I find, tied up and gagged Sasuke. I couldn't contain my laughter, "So what's going on here? Do you need help?"

He sent me a glare that said, 'No duh, why do you think I am gagged up.'

"Well I guess I'll help you I mean we are teammates, so did you fan girls do this?" I answered my own question, "No they would still be here if that was the case?"

I untied him, "You're lucky, I found you, Uchiha, if somebody else did they wouldn't be as nice as me,"

"Thanks," he said coldly.

"Yeah, whatever, see you around I guess." I said while walking out. _Now where is Naruto, he's been gone all lunch._

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"

_There he is, should I help him, Nahh, he'll be okay._ _I bet. _"Hahahah"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again sorry for not updating in the logest time, school and such well, enjoy**

**Sorry I don't own Naruto.**

"Come on," Naruto whined, " Where is he?" we were waiting, and waiting, and waiting for our new sensei, name unknown.

"Naruto, you just asked that like 30 seconds ago, please try to be patient. it's a virtue you know." I said trying to calm him down, _Yeah but your just as annoyed as he is, _my brain told me. I sighed, _Your right this is miserable. _I was snapped back into reality when Naruto started to whine again.

"Well its not fair," he started, "All the other groups are out on some awesome, cool action packed adventure while we are stuck in here, waiting!"

"I doubt there on some adventure," I mumbled, "But Naruto its not our fault, sensei could be finishing some super A-rank mission for all we know, so have some patience." I look up from my little speech to see the dope putting up some kind of trap, consisting of an eraser falling onto sensei's head once he opens the door.

"He He," Naruto laughed and looked at me, "Well it serves him right for being late."

I smirk at him, "Okay Naruto, I will give you that,"

Then like a dark storm could ruining your perfect day the prince spoke, "Our teacher is a joinin, an elite ninja, he wouldn't fall for a stupid trick like that."

"You know what," I started at Sasuke, "Nobody wants to hear from you, so go back to sulking into nothing and stay quiet."

"Yeah," Narto said, "Stop ruining our fun." Then a hand appears from the door crack. Naruto and I run away from the door so we wouldn't get caught. The door pushes open, _Will it work will he, _Fwap!

The eraser falls onto our new sensei's head. Laughter erupts from Naruto and I and we high five. "HAHAHHA," we laugh, "You fell for it sensei!"

Are new sensei looked at us with emotionless eyes, or should I say 'Eye', once I got a good look at our sensei I must say he was….. different, he had grayish white hair that stuck up all over the place and black eyes. To add to this look he had a thing that covered one of his eyes and his mouth. "Hmmmm," our sensei said, "my first impression of my new squad is that you are all a bunch of idiots." All of our faces dropped and it felt like a dark cloud shrouded us.

…

"Okay," our sensei started, "How about we introduce ourselves." We were on top of a building, _Wow you can see all of Konaha from here._

"Introduce ourselves?" I asked skeptically, "well what do expect us to say?"

"Oh yes," he said again, "how bout you tell us things you like, things you hate, and dreams for the future, that kind of stuff."

Naruto looked kinda confused so he asked, "Why don't you go first sensei, so we can get what your asking us to do?"

Our sensei pointed to himself, "Me?" he asked. We all nodded, "Okay then I am Kakashi Hakate, things I like and things I hate, Ummm, well I don't feel like telling you that." We all stared at him with a '_Really?_' look on our face. "My dreams, well I never really thought about that, and my hobbies, hmmm well I have lots of hobbies." I face palmed, _He might of well of said nothing, that was useless. _"Okay," Kakashi said while pointing to Naruto, " You on the right first."

"Okay, my Name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the stuff Iruka got me at Ichrakus. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after putting the ramen in the cup though. My hobbies are trying and eating different kinds of Rame, that's the best , and my dream," He took a deep breath, _How could Naruto say that in one breath? _"Is to become the worlds greatest Hokage, so then people will have to notice me, they will pay attention to me!"

Kakashi looked unfazed by Naruto's speech and said, "Alright next," he motioned towards Sasuke. _Wonder what this will be like?_

"My name Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things," He said while a murderous aura covered him, _I really hope that isn't me he hates. _"And I don't particularly like anything either, and for my dreams, it isn't a dream for I will make it a reality, I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." _Wow, that is a pretty specific goal, I don't know how I'll top that. Wait, does he mean Itachi?_

"Okay last one go," Kakashi said with a bored tone, _he isn't even fazed by that?_

"Right, my name is Jessie Grace. I like learning new jutsu, winning, and Naruto is a pretty good friend too," He looks at me and I flash a smile at him, "Okay on to the things I hate. I hate, hate, hate stupid fan girls, they should be training, not swooning over some stupid boy or whatever. That's leads too the next thing too, I also hate fan girls object of attention," I glance at Sasuke, who was currently glaring at me, "Oh and I also really hate losing. My hobbies are training and competing, oh and I guess watching Naruto has become one, but I kinda fail cause I often take part in it. Oh and my dreams for the future," _I've never really thought of this I wonder. _"Well I guess it would be to become an elite Jonin and get strong, this way I can protect everyone important to me, and if I have time I would like to have a family." I felt three eyes staring at me probably thinking something among the lines of, 'She just said what?'

"Finally a normal person," Kakashi said, almost to himself, when he saw that all of us were staring at him he said, "Cool you are all unique and have you own views and ideas, you will have your first mission tomorrow."

Naruto perked up, "What kinda mission Sensei?"

"It's a mission that the four of us will do together."

_Cool a mission, _I thought. "So sensei," I said, "What kind of mission is it?"

"It," Sensei started, "Is a survival exercise."

"What does that mean Sensei?" I asked.

"This will not be like your previous training," He stated.

"So what is it like then," Naruto demanded getting annoyed/

Kakashi sensei just chuckled darkly in response. "Umm sensei," I started to say, worried about his well being, "Are you okay?"

He kept chuckling, "You just won't like what I'm gonna say."

"And that is," Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Only 12 genin are going to pass, and go on to being a ninja, and as you may know, there were 27 in your original class. So that means 15 genin are going back to the academy."

"And you found that funny?" I questioned.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what I was going to say."

"That's not fair," Naruto yelled, "We worked hard for this, believe it!"

I ignored Naruto and asked, "Then what was the point of the original testing?"

"Oh that, that was just a way to find candidates for those who might become a genin. But I decide if you pass or fail."

I smirk, "So pretty much we have to impress you."

He nods, "Yes, so meet me tomorrow at the training field, and bring your ninja gear. That's all go home," Kakashi said while getting up, "Oh and be sure to skip breakfast, or else you will puke." _I cannot fail this!_

…**.**

"It's too early," I whined to myself while I trudged through the still damp grass. "Morning guys," I said as I reached the meeting place.

"Hey Jessie," Naruto mumbled half asleep to me. I looked at Sasuke who didn't even realize my presence.

I glared at Sasuke, "I said good morning, Uchiha."

He returned my glare and "Hmped" before looking away. I slumped down next to Naruto and we waited, and waited.

I found myself in a deep sleep when I heard, "Morning everyone ,"

I jumped up and saw Kakashi Sensei waving at us, "Arrg sensei you're late!" Naruto and I yelled at him.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I took the long way here."

My eye was twitching like crazy, "And that took three hours?"

He seemed totally oblivious to my comment and continued, "Well lets get started," He motioned for us to follow him, and he led us into a huge open field. "Okay here we go the test is fairly simple, all you guys must do is get the bells before noon," he took out a timer and set it for noon, "Oh and if you don't get a bell before noon you will be tied to those posts and watch me eat lunch."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. I just sighed, _Note to self never listen to Kakashi Sensei._

I looked at the bells, "Ah wait a minute, why is there only two bells, there's three of us," I did a quick count, "Yup three."

"That just insures that at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." Then he waved it of and continued, "You can use any weapons, and if you aren't prepared to kill me, you won't get a bell, that I am assured of. Okay when I say begin you can start." Naruto bolted towards sensei. And tried to attack him, of coarse he failed miserably and was chastised by sensei.

_Something just isn't right, why would there be three man squads, two bells, I got it. _"Guys, I think we should"

"Begin," Kakashi said and the boys bolted off.

"Work together." No answer I look at Kakashi who just gave me a sympathetic look and I bolted into the woods to find my teammates. _I get it now the whole point of this is to test our team, I have to tell them. _I stopped short when I saw Kakashi reading a book with his guard down, or so it appeared, "Sense disablation Jutsu," I yelled drawing Kakashi's attention, but it was too late, by the time he noticed me he was already deaf and blind. "It worked, now I can get a bell."

I walked towards Kakashi just for him to dart backwards, "This is a very advanced Jutsu Jessie, I can't believe somebody of your ranking can perform this, I must say I'm impressed ," Kakashi said, with meaning behind his words, "but I am a jonin, and I have dealt with much, much worse, plus your jutsu is slipping."

_He's right I cannot hold this for much longer, I have to retreat. I got too cocky, I can't do this alone, I'll need to get the others help fast. So far this is very difficult, I just hope the others are fending okay, just wait guys I coming. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again friends^^ I hope by now you all noticed that each chapter coresponds with an episdoe, I really don't know why I said that... but anyway, please review I love hearing what you have to say about my story. About updating dates, how does every Friday sound? Well any way onwards**

***I do not own Naruto, If I did, would I be writing this Fanfiction... No I wouldn't***

_How did this happen. _I was looking at Naruto, who was currently dangling upside down from a tree. "Umm Naruto, how you hanging?" I said smiling at my own remark, he just glared at me.

"Are just gonna look at me or are you gonna help me," He asked

"Oh right," I take out a Kunai and cut the rope, "That should do it," I say.

"Thanks, Jessie, I will not fall for that again," he said, just before being pulled up into the same trap again. I face palm while Naruto yells, "Hoe could it happen again?" He looks at me pleadingly, "Can you?"

I just stare at him, "Sorry Naruto, I will not cut you down again, you can understand right?" He nods, "Okay, then I will be going." I dash into the trees, _! There's Kakashi, he couldn't have seen me, did he?_

"Behind you," he says and I start to feel dizzy, everything was spinning around me, the leaves were forming a tornado around me, _What did he do?_ And then I blacked out.

"Huh, where did this place come from?" I questioned when I woke up to find myself in a new clearing, it was dark and trees were everywhere, they even covered the sky, _weird_. "I didn't realize this area before." I thought about this for a minute, "Got it Sensei did some kind of thing to me before I fainted, so this must be some kind of Jutsu, most likely a Gen- Jutsu."

A soft, but harsh moaning started behind me. "Je-Jessie," a voice said, and when I dashed around I saw that it was the voice of a very beaten up and helpless Sasuke Uchiha, "Help me."

"Well this is a Gen-Jutsu, but," I burst out laughing, I couldn't contain the noise coming out of my mouth, "Mr. Perfect Uchiha, so weak and helpless, this is too much," I said between giggles. I thought I heard a sigh in annoyance come from someplace above me, but I probably imagined it. "Okay I should probably be releasing this now, _Release!_"

I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the woods, "Hmmm, too bad all my dreams couldn't be like that, oh well back to work," _I need to find Sasuke, and convince him, once I do that Naruto will just help too. Now where is the prince?_

I slinked through the forest just in time to see Kakashi grab Sasuke's hand from under ground, and pull Sasuke into the dirt as well, just leaving his head exposed. _That looked really painful. Well here goes nothing. _I walked up to him and sigh, "Well you're the second dope I had to rescue today."

Sasuke just sends me a death glare and says, "Well are you going to do?"

I take out a kunei, "Well I'm going to dig you out, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

For a split second I thought Sasuke's face changed, into a surprised almost like a 'She's doing what?' face, before changing back into his evil dark face, "Why?" he demanded.

_It's going to be so hard to get to him won't it. _"I don't know Sasuke, because we are comrades, teammates, and we do this kind of stuff for each other?" He humps and I glare at him, "Hey, do you want to be a bodiless head or do you want use of your arms, feet, and hands?" No answer, "Exactly, so shut up and let me work." I start digging him out, and after about 20 minutes his arms and waist were free, "Do you think you can pull yourself out the rest of the way?"

"Yeah," he responds and not long after the dark prince was once again free to roam.

"Okay you ready to go?" I asked once I caught my breath a little.

"I have to get a bell by lunch, and that doesn't leave much time." Sasuke starts, " A while ago I touched a bell."

_Why is he telling me this, _"Well yeah that's great, you got close, lets give you a medal," I said sarcastically, I could just feel the murderous aura around him as I said that, _Stupid, I need to get him to work with me _so I changed tactics, "I got close too, but it doesn't matter, how close I get, as long as our hands are empty, we will not pass and we will be sent back to the academy." He turns around and gives me death glare, that I returned with a smirk, "So how about we work together, this way we can-"

He looks away from me again, "No," he starts, "I am the only one who can destroy this person," _Itachi? _"That day I was crying," It took all my willpower to not make a snippy comment about him crying, and to keep listening, "It was my-" He turned to face me.

He stopped short and I half whispered, "Sasuke," to myself his eyes were full of many emotions, the strongest being hate, but a close second was pain, pure pain.

"I am an avenger, that means I need to be stronger than my prey, and that means I need this training, there can not be any set backs." By the end of his little speech he was no longer looking at me, but focusing on a distant memory. RING, RING, RING. _Damn, the alarm. We're out of time. _"I wasted too much time here," _well I certainly wasn't the one who made him tell me his life story, Oh whatever._

By the time I zoned back in, Sasuke was a good 2o feet ahead of me, "Oh hey Uchiha, wait up." I ran to catch up to him.

…**. **

"Naruto," I half yelled, "why are you tied up?"I yelled at Naruto when I saw him tied up to a pole.

"Ummm well you see I sorta," he glanced at the lunch boxes and I got the picture.

"Oh I see," I started, "You were a dope and you tried to pull one on Sensei, by eating before you were told," he nods and I walk up to him, "Idiot!" I say while hitting across the head, before Naruto could respond Kakashi appeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Oh, I see you guys are getting hungry, that's too bad, Oh and about this exercise, I will not need to send two of you back to the academy."

"What!" I said confused, "Only two?"

"Well," Sasuke demanded, "Who as it? The person that didn't pass?"

"Yeah Sensei, who?" Naruto, asked.

"Jessie-" Sensei, started only to be cut off by the boys.

"Yeah, I passed I'm am a ninja, woo, oh yeah sorry Jessie but who hoo." Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke just smirked.

My heart dropped and tears threatened to slip from my eyes, _How could this happen to me, how could I be the one who fails, what did they do that I didn't, most of all, why are they so happy for all my failure?_

Kakashi looked at us and smiled, "Oh you guys didn't let me finish," Kakashi said kindly, "Jessie, you are the one who passes," my head shot up and both boys looked up at sensei with shock, "Sasuke and Naruto you two will be dropped from the program, permanently."

"Wait, I pass?" I asked while Kakashi just nodded.

"HUH, Dropped from the program. That means I will never become a ninja," Naruto whined.

Sasuke looked enraged, "Why did _She _pass?" Sasuke demanded calmly, but with venom in his voice.

"Well lets put it this way, you two don't think like a ninja, instead you two think like a brat." That's when Sasuke lost it, he charged at sensei, and was quickly put under Kakashi's arm, like a weak bug, if it was any other situation I would've laughed. "You guys still don't get it, well let me put it this way, why are you guys on three man squads, Hmmm?"

They didn't get it, but I did, "Teamwork." I mouthed.

Kakashi looked at me, "What was that Jessie?"

"Teamwork," I said, "Teamwork that was the whole point of this exercise."

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I smiled at Jessie, "Correct, and that is why you passed, because you thought of your whole team, from the Get go you wanted to work together. And that's why you passed. Even when you two idiots ignored her, she helped you both out, because she thought of the team. " I saw her glance at her teammates and then back at me.

"Sensei," she said, "What you said about teamwork is right, so if my team isn't going to pass then I wish to go down with my team. I believe that we should pass or fail together."

_Maybe this team won't be like all the others, no matter what, I better keep my eye on this girl. As of right now she is my favorite, _"Very well if you wish to do that, it is your choice, nobody else can make that decision for you."

"Why," Naruto said to Jessie, "Would you give up your spot?"

She just smiled at him, "Because," she said, "We are a team, and teams stick together. That and its just the right thing to do."

_Finally somebody who gets it. _I smile at her again, "And that's why Jessie passed, because I already know none of you boys would've done what she had."

**Jessie's P.O**.**V**

Sensei was smiling at me and it was sorta weird, but then his attention was averted and he looked very somber. Then I saw what he was transfixed with. "Look over here at this stone," he said, "It is covered with ninja who are honored in our village."

Naruto looked very excited, "That's it," he yelled, "I want to be on that stone! I want to be a hero!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "They are a special kind of hero,"

"What kind of hero Sensei?" Naruto yelled, _Stupid Naruto._

"They are all K.I.A." Kakashi said.

"That sounds cool!" Naruto said.

"Naruto," I said with my head down, "K.I.A, it means killed in action, they are all dead."

Narutos face dropped, and even Sasuke looked more somber, "This stone is a memorial," Kakashi saod, "The names of some of my closest friends are on this ,"_Poor guy, _"All right, I'll give you guys another chance, but it will be much harder, you guys have three hours to get a bell, eat lunch now, but Naruto doesn't get any. Its your punishment for breaking the rules, and trying to eat early. And if anybody feeds him, that person will fail. I make the rules you follow, got it?"

…

I bring the rice up to my mouth and swallowed, _Sooo good, but Naruto.. _I look up to see him looking very pathetic, he was moaning. And his stomach was growling.

"I'm not hungry, this is nothing, Believe it."

"Your lying," I said while his stomach growled, "Here," I said, at the same time as Sasuke. I look over at Uchiha to see him handing his food to Naruto, just like me. _That's weird, like really weird. "_Naruto take it, you are my friend and its not fun watching you suffer," I say glancing at Uchiha, "that's why I'm doing it, but why you Uchiha?"

"Kakashi is gone and we need to get the bells as a team, if Naruto is hungry, he will be weak then he will be worthless. And that jeopardizes the team." _Harsh. And here I thought he was going to do something nice. _

Tears were beginning to stream down Naruto's face, "Thanks you guys," he sniffled, "but whose do I take."

I smirk at him, "You can take mine," I said while getting up real close to his ears, "Besides, I ate breakfast already. Plus I am almost 90% sure that you would rather have me feed you than," I tilt my head towards Sasuke, who was glaring profusely at us.

Naruto just nods excitedly, "Alright, then, Naruto open wide!" I plopped a rice ball into his mouth, and all hell breaks loose.

Smoke encases everything like a thick curtain. "YOU!" Kakashi comes out of nowhere. Naruto and I start screaming bloody murder while Sasuke just grunts, _HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM? _"You broke the rules, are you ready for your punishment?" With a crack lightning explodes in the sky, _It was so sunny just a minute ago, _"Any last words?"

We all brace our selves for death, so to defend myself, I start babbling nonsense, "Y-you said that there were three of us, that's why we have three man squads."\

"Yeah," Sasuke says, catching on to what I am doing, "we all either pass or fail, because the tree of us are one!"

"Yeah believe it," Naruto yells.

"The three of you are one?" Kakashi say why stalking towards us, "That is your excuse," _We are going to die, we are going to die! _"You Pass"

"Wha?"

"Huh?"

"For real?" I ask.

"Yes for real," he was smiling strangely at me, or I guess he's smiling, its hard to tell through that mask. "You three are the first squad to succeed, all the others did exactly as I said, and fell into the trap, they couldn't think for themselves, as a ninja you must see through lies an action your own, and that's why you pass. I would personally thank Jessie though." He sends another strange smile my way, "In the world of ninja those who break the rules are scum, but those who abundant their friends are even bigger scum."

_I passed, no we all passed. _"Thank you sensei." I said excitedly.

He nodded at me caringly while Naruto said, "He's kind of cool," anime tears were streaming down his face.

"Alright, squad seven officially starts tomorrow. We will begin with our first mission."

"Cool," I yelled.

"I did it believe it!"

"Okay kids, lets go home." We all started to follow Kakashi.

I laughed silently to myself as Naruto yelled, "I knew they would do this to me, believe it, you guys forgot to untie me!"

I didn't look around or stop walking as I called out to him behind me, "Oh no Naruto we didn't forget," I could almost see his facial expression right now, _Priceless._

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. A quick note PLEASE READ!

A quick note to my readers..

Uber sorry for not updating in the longest of times… it's just that I have been so busy. And on top of that my computer broke and I had to write the next chapter from scratch, but this story is no dead. Please review, I love hearing from you. Oh and if you could give me some suggestions that would be awesome. My next chapter will be out really soon!

I love you all. Thanks for Reading!

Jessie


End file.
